Twilight
by FlurryofIce
Summary: The time soon approaches for night and day to collide. And with an uncertain power riseing that could destroy the Vampire and Human race. A girl that is neither Vampire nor human is willing to help. The question is can they collaberate?


-1Twilight

Chapter 1

Ominous Warning

The simple tan walls glowed from the warm orange flame. The dark wood floors shined which was unusual for Kaine Cross's office. A few papers were scattered on the old wooden desk. The chair creaked as he shifted in his seat. His thin rimmed glasses had fallen halfway down the bridge of his nose. He yawned stretching. "Even with the new glasses the words are all fuzzy." He mumbled weighing the idea of getting a new optometrist. There was a soft knock at the door and he blinked in surprise. "Come in." He called out as a light smile spread across his face.

The large walnut door creaked open to reveal a girl in her early teens. She wore a neat button up sweater. Over that was tight fitting black vest with a barely visible gold design. The pants were tight fitting until the knee then seemed to flare out melding into her black high heels. "Hello Headmaster Cross." The girl's voice was formal but held warmth. The chair groaned as he jumped up happily striding over to her.

"Aliceio!" He cried out while pulling her into a tight embrace. She returned the hug hesitantly as he spoke. "Its been so long, I thought you forgot about you dear friend." Kaine sounded saddened as they released each other. Moments later he pulled up a chair beside his desk motioning for her to sit. She sat down as he took his seat behind the desk.

"I couldn't ever forget you Kaine, you're like a brother to me." He looked pleased that she used his first name. Aliceio's voice had lost its formal edge and was now filled with warmth. Her icy blue eyes softened as she gazed at her friend. He had barely aged, but his eyes told otherwise. Behind the happy-go-lucky attitude was a wise man.

Kaine sighed his playful gaze becoming grim. His slender hands folded together as his elbows rested on the desk. "What is it that brought you here on such a short notice? A request from your family?" A thousand questions ran through his head. The Sojiro family was very well known. The family of purebloods supported this school for many years, unlike Kaname's family they didn't have a huge say in things. Yet they were still respected, being very knowledgeable about the world around them. He rested his chin against his hands as he sighed softly.

Aliceio hesitated before answering. "I came here because I sense the New Power is rising. It seems to be targeting your school and near by areas." Her gaze met his calculating one. "The time soon approaches for Night and Day to collide." Her voice was low as if someone was watching.

"But what of the New Power; Twilight?" He demanded. He soon regretted his tone, for this subject was burned in her mind as a curse.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where day and night combine is my business and mine alone!" She growled as her whole body tensed. "For now all I ask is that you enroll me in Night Class, I need some cover if I'm going to be "protecting" this school. Keep in mind I won't be able to do it alone and even the vampires are in grave danger." Her jaw was clenched and she spoke with a forced calmness.

Headmaster nodded solemnly. "Yes that's all we can do for now." His voice was comforting to her as she got up. Pushing the chair back in she waited for him as he strode up beside her. Kaine put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Aliceio, no matter what you are I'll still be here with open arms." The soft words surprised her and he chuckled. "Now I'll bring you to the Night Class Dorms!" His voice was oddly cheerful after such an ominous warning. Aliceio couldn't help to wonder if his happiness was fake.

The entrance to the Night Class Dorms was elegant. The old white stairs were promising as she surveyed her surroundings. The forest green hedges were trimmed neatly and marble benches were scattered about. The large chamber doors swung open to reveal a warm fire crackling in the back of the room. Close to that was an elegant silver with a maroon rug beside it. "Ruka!" Headmaster waved to a lone girl reading a book.

The girl set the book down on the sofa before striding over. She flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder. "Hello Headmaster Cross." She smiled slightly. "Do we have a new student?" Her voice was kind enough, yet her gaze seemed cool and calculating. The new student was about an inch taller than Ruka. Yet she admired the student's elegant features. Her school uniform clung to her perfectly. Aliceio fought the urge to laugh, this so called Ruka didn't have a lot of curves to begin with.

Aliceio nodded. "I am Aliceio Sojiro. A pleasure to meet you." She made sure to measure her tone. She felt uneasy as she met the girl's gaze.

Ruka nodded raising her thin eyebrows. "Ruka Souen." She spoke with a tone of superiority. 'What a dark soul, she shouldn't be welcomed here.' She thought. The air around the girl just made her irritated.

Aliceio barely fought back the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry for disturbing your perfect little world _Ruka-Sama." _She sneered. Usually she was a kind person but this girl annoyed her. As soon as she had stepped in the door the girl was eyeing her like she was dog shit on her priceless shoes. "I think I'll go find a more intelligent and sociable person to talk to." Without a second glance the newcomer turned on her heel and started up the spiral staircase. Ruka's jaw dropped for a moment before she gathered herself. Headmaster sighed softly trying to convince Ruka she wasn't that bad of a girl. All they could hear was the clicking of her heels as she disappeared.

As the staircase ended she bumped into a handsome looking blonde boy. She apologized before introducing herself. He gave her a bright smile flashing her his pure white fangs. "I'm Akatsuki Kaine." His voice was welcoming and his gaze was warm. They conversed for a few moments talking about trivial things, like books they read and school. He took her teacup sized hand into his. "I'll introduce you to Kaname-Sama." His voice was calm and soothing.

She gave him a ghost of a smile. "We've met before." She looked bemused as if not remembering something pleasant. He nodded leading her to one of the only free dorms.

The black marble floors were slippery and she wondered how people could run without falling flat on they're face.

"So what level are you?" He inquired casually looking over to her. He noted her pretty pale features. Her icy blue eyes were mesmerizing. It then dawned on him. "Wait you're a pureblood?" He immediately dropped her hand feeling embarrassed. He had no right to do that. "Aliceio-Sama?" He questioned hoping he hadn't angered her.

She shook her head her smile pained. "I was raised by the Sojiro Family. My family…" She trailed off trying to find the right words. Her past would disturb most people, in fact people usually shied away from her. "Mt blood family wasn't the best. So to answer your question I'm neither vampire nor human." She was obviously struggling for words as they stopped in front of a walnut colored door.

Akatsuki put a slender finger on her rose colored lips. "If you're forcing yourself to say it don't." His voice was soft and understanding. She seemed to relax immediately as relief flooded over her. She grinned and her eyes showed warmth. He definitely knew how to break the ice. "By the way Aliceio is a beautiful name." Akatsuki smirked as her face went a bright shade of red.

"I hope we can become friends through these hard times." Her voice was soft as the blush faded. She ran a hand through her silky black hair.

Akatsuki nodded smirk subsiding. "I'd like that." In fact he already felt a friendship forming. He liked her attitude it was a mix of cold and warm.

"I guess I'll break in the new room now." She muttered as she sighed softly. "I hope to talk to you again soon." He nodded as they went they're separate ways.

Akatsuki sighed as her rounded the corner. Another blonde popped up grinning like a mad man. "Wow Akatsuki you pick em good!" His cousin cried out.

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Hanabusa…" He growled. She definitely was a change from this idiot.

Please review I'd like to take all ideas, and constructive critisism I can get. Besides you all will get a free virtual glomp from Aidou!


End file.
